


Fog and Moonlight

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fog, Moonlight, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Vanity Fair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This little tale was inspired by the new Vanity Fair photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I should have known better than to come out at night with him. It didn't happen often but on nights like these he would want to walk. 

The fog, it always fascinated him and as we walked, hand and hand. I watched as his green eyes admired the beauty around him. I let out a sigh as the moon cast it's beautifully light over the scene around us, making it seem dreamlike. 

He stilled us, his fingers loosening from mine as he walked over to a tall tree. I followed, not really paying attention until his hands found my waist and I ended up pressed against the tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved closer to me, his fingers dancing along the material of my skirt until they found the edge and slowly lifted it up. 

The pads of his thumbs ran up my inner thighs causing me to let out a shaky gasp. He found my eyes, his eyes crinkling at the corners and I could tell there was a playful smirk on his face without having to look. 

"Nature is all around us. No one else, just the moon to watch over us" He dragged the material up to my waist then moved his face to mine before pressing a kiss to my lips. 

Soft and sweet as his fingers found the edge of the black lace panties that he'd only replaced a week ago. He hooked his fingers over each side and slowly slipped them off just as his tongue entered my mouth. 

My fingernails scrape at the bark of the tree, ripping at the first layers as his tongue moves against mine and I faintly hear the sound of a zipper lowering. 

I fight him for dominance like I always do. I bite at the tip of his tongue which makes him hiss and smack playfully at my ass. He loves it, loves when I challenge him, rile him up until he feels like he'll combust if he's not above or below me.

His lifts me up, his hands cupping my ass as my legs wrap around his waist. I'm ready for him, no need to wait when he takes his time like this. When I can feel my body willingly give itself to him as if in sacrifice. 

"Let's give the moon a show" I whisper between our lips before biting down on his bottom one as he presses me against the tree and enters me, torturously slow. 

I arch my back, head tipped back as he licks at crook of my neck. He's trying to make me beg but I won't give him the satisfaction. 

He growls low in his throat and thrusts the rest of the way. I bite the inside of my lip to stop from screaming out but can't. 

"I love when it when you scream" He nips at my neck and I scratch at his shoulders "No games, not now" I growl back as I hold onto his shoulders and he thrust in and out faster every time. 

He kisses me again, hard and fast to match the speed of the sex where partaking in. Outdoors where anyone can find us, can watch us and potentially scandals begin. 

But at that moment I can't care about that. Not when his fingers run down my body or as his breathing grows erratic as our kisses grow wild as we get closer to that sweet explosion that will bring us both to our knees. 

I pull on the hairs on the nape of his neck and he breaks the kiss, his forehead pressed against mine as he thrusts once, twice and I watch his face as he falls into bliss, my name tumbling out of his mouth along with curses as he grips onto my sweat soaked skin. 

When his eyes open and meet mine, that's all I need to come with him, my lips finding his again as I left my moans and screams of ecstacy fill his mouth as I shake against him. 

I shiver as the cold air runs over my heated skin. He lowers me gently, the material of my skirt sliding awkwardly.

I fix it, my fingers running over the wrinkles as he pulls up his zipper and slips something into his pocket. 

He takes my hand again. I look to him, entwining out fingers as we walk back home "If you need to replace them, I'm picking the color this time" I say and he laughs as we walk underneath the moonlight.


End file.
